El Salmón Encantado
by Violette Moore
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que se puede cambiar de cuerpo, si dos personas comen de la carne del pez, a la vez. (Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked).


_¡Saludos! Este fanfic participa en el **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.** Los personajes no me pertenecen todo es propiedad de su autor original, lo único mío es esta alocada historia que como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado._

**Total de palabras: 2,937  
****Beta Reader: Alley Michaelis**

* * *

**El Salmón Encantado.**

* * *

.

.

Iba a matarlo.  
Sin medias tintas, contemplaciones ni miramientos, él simple y llanamente iba a matarlo.

¿Que cómo lo haría? Bueno, primero tendría que averiguar, ¿Cuál de todos ellos era él?

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa Sherlock! —gritó con vehemencia Sebastian Moran y por lo menos ahí iba uno que descartar— el aludido ni se dio por enterado, en parte porque sabía que efectivamente, era su culpa y en parte porque era realmente divertido ver a un John Watson haciendo rabietas en un cuerpo que difícilmente podría encajar con el suyo.

—¿Quieres quitar esa maldita expresión de mi rostro? —demandó con gesto sumamente irritado Lestrade y ahí estaba el segundo— como en las cartas, un movimiento a la vez y terminabas por dilucidar quién era cada quien.

—Pff, ¿En serio te molesta esto? —John hizo una mueca especialmente infantil y patética con el rostro del mejor mercenario y tirador de Londres, acto que por supuesto se tradujo en una mirada sumamente asesina en las apuestas y elegantes formas de Lestrade—

—Si yo fuera tú…

—¿Harías qué?

—Según estoy entendiendo, ahora tengo todo el peso de la Ley a mi favor, puedo hacer que te encarcelen por no sé ¿respirar?

—Ja! Vas a meterme a la cárcel a mi, en TU cuerpo

—Pruébame, chico bonito —Moran encendió un cigarrillo, al menos este tipo y su elegante abrigo tenían algunas cosas interesantes como una bonita placa, una preciosa pistola y una jodida identificación oficial el Scotland Yard.

John volvió a su lugar luego de maldecir internamente a todos los Santos que conocía y que bien debían estar retorciéndose de la risa ante tan precaria y desastrosa situación, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y después decidió imitar los movimientos de Lestrade, el mercenario tenía entre sus pertenencias, como cinco identificaciones falsas, una navaja suiza, una Glock y un auténtico puro cubano —oh Dios— gracias por estos sencillos regalos, sonrió con malicia y acto seguido lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¡Hey eso es mío!

—Junto con el cáncer amigo, se quedará en tus pulmones, no en los míos, ahora si sigo siendo el único molesto aquí supongo que podemos volver a casa ¿Jim? —el cuerpo de Moriarty saltó en su asiento, lo miró de la cabeza a los pies como evaluando si estaría volviéndose loco o acaso acababa de escuchar que él, quería llevárselo a ¿casa? primero muerto.

—Lamento decepcionarlo Doctor Watson, pero mi trasero y yo nos quedamos aquí y esto va para los dos —el acento Británico y los elegantes modales de Mycroft ni por todo el oro de china pasarían inadvertidos— era más que obvio que era él quien estaba atrapado en el cuerpo del Criminal Consultor.

—Si, bueno, yo…

—Cierra la boca Greg y quita tus manos de mi entrepierna, eso no es elegante ni siquiera en los perros —el cuerpo de Mycroft se ruborizó hasta la médula, llegando casi al tono de sus cabellos y así no quedó la menor duda de por qué su querido hermano llevaba más tiempo del estrictamente necesario sin ejercer el más mínimo movimiento o sonido.

—¡Ja…JA,JA,JA! ¿El gobierno y la ciudad de Londres dependen ahora de Gregory Lestrade? oh por favor paren las prensas, esto es oro puro —comentó John o mejor dicho Jim dentro del cuerpo de John con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y unos ademanes sumamente femeninos y poco más que recatados—

—¡Tenías que ser tú! —maldijo el Doctor— luego de comenzar a toser como colegial producto del condenado habano.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, es decir ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Y quién te dijo que usar los suéteres de tu abuela te hacía lucir, lindo? Es como estar atrapado en la imagen de Kindergardiano sumamente crecido, el cuerpo de Moran iba a mostrarle el dedo de en medio pero solo se necesito una fracción de segundo para que todos cayeran en la cuenta de que si cada quien estaba donde estaba, el único que jamás se había movido de su sitio era precisamente.

—¡Sherlock Holmes! —cinco pares de ojos furiosos se dirigieron a él— algunos con armas en manos otros con dientes afilados, los mas osados —como no— con los puños perfectamente en alto, el agraviado intentó ponerse de pie y salir corriendo pero luego de pensarlo mejor llegó a la conclusión de que no podría dar ni dos pasos sin que por lo menos John Moran se le arrojara encima cual haría una pantera, así que todo lo que quedó por hacer fue bajar la mirada, apretar los puños y regresar a su posición cual haría un acusado ante cualquier tribunal.

—Puedo explicarlo

—Más te vale que puedas Sherly o haré uso de este cuerpo y sus _capacidades_, para encontrar un asesino que sea digno de ti —declaró Mycroft Moriarty— y en este momento él tenía que admitir que su hermano mayor jamás le había parecido tan escalofriante.

Se llevó las manos al rostro pensando en la mejor explicación posible, el cuerpo del delito seguía estando en la mesa y tenía toda la documentación y argumentación en la punta de la lengua, además de que ellos eran la evidencia física y espiritual de que todo lo que dijera no solamente era factible.

Sino cierto.

—El Salmón está encantado

—¡No! no, no, no…—comenzó a decir John Moran olvidándose del cigarro y colocando las asesinas manos sobre la mesa— Tú no pudiste, es decir, ¡Si pudiste! ¡Estás malditamente loco!

—John…

—¿¡Cómo que el salmón está encantado!? —quiso saber Gregory Holmes levantándose de su asiento y mirando la suculenta cena que acababan de degustar hacía cosa de ¿quince minutos? felizmente muerto, cálido y delicioso en su plato.

—¿Por eso nos invitaste a cenar al otro lado del mundo y bajo el pretexto de una posible alianza por la dominación criminal? —agregó Jim Watson con gesto notoriamente dramático—

—¿Quién es el paranoico ahora, _jefe_? —respondió Sebastian Lestrade— sin perder el apremio, ni la elegancia o etiqueta, si acaso el detective lucía sumamente sombrío y letal resguardando su mente.

—Si y no, bueno, verán…

—Mejor comienzas desde el principio hermanito, estoy viendo unos nombres sumamente interesantes en este teléfono celular

—¡Hey! eso tenía contraseña —gritó el criminal consultor desde su nuevo cuerpo—

—_Stay'n alive,_ no es una contraseña

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—No, es mío, tú, tu celular, tus secretos, ciertamente creo que se está haciendo tarde John, ¿nos vamos? —el aludido le siguió el juego, se levantó de su asiento y solo entonces Sherlock pareció entrar en pánico, no podía permitir que su hermano se fuera con _su John._

—Ok, correcto, todo comenzó con una leyenda, una mujer apareció en nuestra puerta, hablando sobre el destino y más precisamente sobre la leyenda del "salmón encantado" se dice que una persona puede convertirse en otra, si ambas comen de la carne del mencionado pescado.

—¡Y tú te creíste eso! —preguntó con rabia asesina Mycroft Moriarty mientras Gregory Holmes se dejaba caer sobre su asiento todo lo poco elegante y derrotista que era— el peso de Londres estaría en sus espaldas, no solo uno sino todos los días de su muy maldita y miserable…¡Necesito un trago!

—Que sean dos —demandó John Moran—

—¡Una Botella y de lo más fuerte que tengan! —gritó a los cuatro vientos Sebastian Lestrade— acto seguido una elegante mucama apareció a la mesa con las tres mejores botellas de la carta.

—Muy bien Sherly, demostraste tu punto, ahora cómo revertimos esto_._

Sherlock se puso tan blanco como el papel, el hecho absoluto e innegable era que esa mujer había acudido a él porque precisamente estaba buscando _revertir el efecto._ Ella le dijo que específicamente ese día del año, en que la Tierra se encuentra alineada con Marte había ido a comer en ese restaurante del barrio más elegante de China y consumido junto a su marido un extravagante Salmón Chinnook especie prácticamente extinta, de hecho por lo que él sabía el pez que se habían comido debía estar biológicamente alterado ya que ni siquiera vivía en las fronteras de ese país y por lo tanto las posibilidades de que fuera el mismo que atañe a la leyenda eran poco más que remotas pero evidentemente, sin contar lo que la lógica o ciencia dijeran, aquí es donde estaban.

El marido de la mujer (o mejor sea dicho el cuerpo de la mujer) murió hace dos semanas, verse a sí misma en el lecho de muerte, no es algo que le desearía a cualquiera, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo y ahora era el turno de él de pasar saliva por la seca garganta y es que ni en sus mas locos y desvergonzados sueños se habría atrevido a imaginar que dicha leyenda pudiera llegar a ser cierta.

—No estoy escuchando respuestas Sherly, pero creo que voy a escuchar la voz de un sicario y darle todos y cada uno de los lugares donde acostumbras esconder ese raquítico trasero que nuestro padre te heredó

—¡Hey! —se quejó John Moran— su trasero no es raquítico, si a caso es tan pomposo como su cabello

—¡Cierra la boca y deja de embriagar mi cuerpo! —reclamó Sebastian Lestrade— quien ya comenzaba a ser presa de la misma influencia al alcohol.

—Mmmh, me encanta cuando te pones rudo —aplaudió Jim Watson— incluso hasta podría besarte y esto lo dijo mirando seductivamente al mayor —las orejas de Holmes se incendiaron al escuchar y percibir aquello, puede que no fuera su mente, pero sí era su cuerpo y nadie, más que él iba a poner sus dedos o labios en su cuerpo.

—¡Está bien! Que nadie se toque y no sé como hacerlo

—¡Cómo que no sabes como hacerlo! —respondió Sebastian sacando la inocente pistola 9mm de Lestrade—

—Hasta donde sé, para revertirlo tendrían que comerse a la Reina

—¿QUE? —gritaron los cinco— comerse a la Reina Madre ¡Jamás!

—Al Salmón Reina, este es el Salmón Rey, la Reina es una especie de color ambarino, la última vez que se le vio sobre la fas de la tierra tendría que ser por ahí del año 1990

—¡Y lo dices sin más! —gritó Gregory Holmes llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un rictus de absoluto temor y desesperación— ¡Camarera! Necesito un pastel de chocolate con doble crema y cereza, Sí; no me importa el costo, solo traiga una bomba de calorías y azúcar.

—Cálmate querido, por dios, me asustas —comentó Mycroft Moriarty— colocando conciliatoriamente una mano sobre la de _é__l. _

—Ambos sabemos lo que pasa cuando te da un ataque de ansiedad

—Y ambos sabemos también que llevo meses negándome a comer un solo pastel

—Comeré los que crea necesarios y después, tú y yo podríamos quemar calorías en mi habitación…—el cuerpo de John Watson, es decir la mente maligna de Jim Moriarty— sintió escalofríos desde la base de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, de hecho todos los comensales los sintieron a su vez, puede que la mente fuera la misma, los sentimientos y pasiones pero quedaba establecido desde este preciso segundo que no había escenario alguno —ni habría— donde pudieran consumar sus ansias de no regresar cada cual a su respectivo lugar.

—¡Nos has condenado a una eternidad de celibato! —grito con desesperación Jim en el cuerpo de John— Tú maldito ser insensible, asexuado y casto. Si no puedes consumar tus deseos por qué tendrías que privarnos a los demás de ese glorioso y exquisito majar. —Jim Watson comenzó a ser presa de un tic nervioso, mismo que Sherlock había notado con anterioridad y que quería decir que su compañero de piso por no mencionar _amante de alcoba_ había comenzado a perder los estribos, de hecho lo único que faltaba en la escena era que comenzara a salir espuma de sus delicados y exquisitos labios.

—Jim —intentó persuadir Sebastian Lestrade— pero el intento, no funcionó.

—Déjame en paz tigre, sabes que no me gusta que me quiten mis caramelos. Ahora Sherlock tú y yo vamos a jugar un juego, ya que te agradan los retos y también sientes debilidad por este cuerpo. Te voy a dar hasta diez para encontrar una solución al problema o tomaré este cuerpo y créeme lo convertiré en la próxima sensación del _Desert Rose_, el bar nocturno gay más clamoroso de todo Londres, haré que la puta de Babilonia parezca una Santa en comparación con lo que dirán del buen doctor.

A estas palabras la respuesta de John Moran fue simplemente caer desmayado. Una cosa era tener que vivir como la mano derecha del Criminal Consultor mas grande de todo el mundo, otra muy diferente era tener que hacerlo a sabiendas de que su cuerpo andaría por ahí, desfilando desnudo de boca en boca o peor aún de cama en cama.

—Mmmh, que niñita —comentó Jim mientras veía al cuerpo de su tigre escurrirse por la silla— Sherlock sudó frío, no podía creer que aunque hubieran cambiado de cuerpos ninguno de ellos tuviera la capacidad de sumar dos mas dos.

—Lestrade —mencionó mirando el cuerpo de su hermano— tienes a tu disposición el servicio secreto y militar de Londres, ordénales que encuentren al pez y tú hermanito, tienes a tu disposición la red criminal más grande del mundo, puedes pedirles lo mismo, creo que si trabajamos juntos…—antes de terminar su discurso cada uno de ellos entró en acción con celulares en mano.

—¿Thea? Si, ya sé que tu nombre completo es Anthea, no, no estoy secuestrado ni coaccionado por nadie, necesito que encuentres algo por mi, tan prioritario como si la vida de mi querido hermano dependiera de ello, de hecho así es. En este precioso momento lo estoy viendo con una glock en su sien, encuéntrame información sobre un pez, tiene que ser un Salmón Chinnook hembra y no debe estar demasiado lejos de China. Si, me encuentro precisamente cerca de ahí, correcto, excelente. ¿Tienes un número? Ahh, te ganaste un aumento con esto, no, no, insisto en ello, toma un cheque en blanco y agrega la cantidad que creas meritoria. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Como siempre, el placer es mío. Adiós.

—¿Cheque en blanco? —cuestionó Mycroft Moriarty—

—Déjame en paz entré en pánico

—¿Te dio un número, cierto?

—El traficante de criaturas exóticas Wu Wei está de visita en la ciudad

—Excelente —comentó con suficiencia al tiempo que marcaba el número en cuestión—

—¿Sr Wu? Jim Moriarty, entiendo que tenemos negocios pendientes en esta ciudad, no, por el momento no quiero entrar en detalles, de hecho quisiera solicitar algo, sé que es poco apropiado estando yo en su ciudad, pero entiende también que le he permitido contrabandear cosas sin mi consentimiento en mi ciudad, precisamente, estoy enterado de todo. Del Dragón de jade hasta las joyas imperiales, no, no tiene que comenzar a correr por su vida, de hecho le ofrezco todo lo contrario. Encuéntreme un pez y tráigalo a mi mesa. Tengo algunos comensales interesados en la exquisitez de su carne y sobretodo sabor, Salmón Chinnook hembra, tráigame al verdadero, si no lo es lo sabré y entonces sí, sugeriría comenzar a correr por su vida. Mi mano derecha —comentó mirando a John Moran que recién regresaba del limbo— es un excelente tirador entrenado, ex-miliar, adicto a la adrenalina, dicho sea de paso que lo seguirá hasta el mismo fin del mundo si no obtengo en las siguientes dos horas lo que quiero. La llamada se cortó ante el fulgor de la mirada de Mycroft, Jim tuvo que reconocer que en circunstancias normales él habría dicho exactamente lo mismo y dicho conocimiento no lo hizo precisamente feliz.

—Ah, tranquilízate _John,_ no pretendo robarte tu imperio, disfruto más destruyéndolo desde mi asiento y volviendo al punto, querido hermano, lo que sea que se halla cobrado Anthea saldrá de tu presupuesto.

—Yo no tengo…

—Te sugiero comenzar a cobrar tus servicios o seguir la sugerencia de Jim, tu trasero y tú podrían ganar miles en el Desert Rose. Sherlock tembló por lo bajo, los cinco pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente, desnudando su alma y dispuestos a arrojarlo a ese maldito pub de vicio y mala muerte.

—John…

—Lo siento, si tienes tan poco interés en mi como para hacerme cambiar de cuerpo, yo puedo tener el mismo interés en ti, de hecho _pagar__í__a_ por ti. El detective consultor se levantó de su asiento, iba a largarse de ahí, regresar a Londres y comenzar una nueva vida como criador de abejas, eso es lo que haría de no ser porque más pronto que tarde regresó la mucama con el pescado.

—Un obsequio de Wu Wei

—Gracias madame.

Los interesados miraron al pez, exquisito y en todo esplendor sobre una cama de lechuga, arándanos y especies.

—¿Seguros que quieren hacerlo? —preguntó Lestrade, ya nada convencido con la idea— estaba _contento _con su nuevo cuerpo, es decir, conocía este cuerpo ¿que tal si despertaba en el cuerpo de Jim o Sebastian? se moriría del puritito miedo.

—Hagámoslo juntos, mi amor. —y dicho esto los cinco cuerpos hincaron el tenedor en la presa y comieron—

Un estremecimiento general consumió sus almas mismo que habían experimentado con anterioridad al degustar la carne del otro pez, cerraron los ojos, maldijeron al cielo y también al infierno, acto seguido uno a uno abrieron los ojos. Todos volvían a estar donde deberían estar, ¿Qué como lo supieron? Pues porque Jim se arrojó cual animal en celo sobre Moran, lo mismo sucedió entre su hermano y Lestrade y los únicos que como siempre no se atrevieron a decir o hacer nada fueron él y su doctor.

—Sabes que voy a matarte por esto, ¿cierto?

—Está bien, pero cuando estemos a solas en tu habitación.

* * *

**.Violette Moore.**


End file.
